


Strong, sensitive, murdering type

by Alecto



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba get voted “Best Celebrity Couple.”
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007610
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Strong, sensitive, murdering type

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 Day 8 prompt: "I'm not doing that again" x this tumblr post (https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131248946304/imagine-one-of-your-otp-calling-the-other-the)
>
>> Imagine one of your OTP calling the other the "strong, sensitive, murdering type".

"I'm not doing that again," declared Kaiba, baring his teeth as ferociously as his dragon. "Ever."

Trailing behind the overly dramatic man, Jounouchi rolled his eyes and quietly shut the green room door behind them. Kaiba dropped onto the couch on the other end of the room, immediately crossing his long legs and folding his arms across his chest. He practically radiated displeasure. Slowly, Jounouchi made his way across the room, grabbing bottled water as he passed. Kaiba left enough room for him if he wedged himself between the man and the sofa arm. Which meant Kaiba wasn't as mad as he claimed, because otherwise, he would have monopolized the entire furniture.

Sometimes, his boyfriend was petty like that.

Jounouchi squeezed himself onto the couch, forcibly bumping shoulders and hip-checking the other man to make more space. Kaiba finally relented and slid over a fraction after Jounouchi elbowed him not-too-lightly in the ribs.

"It wasn't that bad," chirped Jounouchi, earning himself an annoyed glare at the same time. "'Sides, you love being the center of attention."

Kaiba pressed against his side. He was a comforting warmth despite all his sharp edges and corners. "I don't see how anyone can enjoy that kind of attention."

For a second, Jounouchi considered placing his arm across his boyfriend's shoulders, but their stiffness suggested such a move would not be welcomed. Instead, he threaded an arm around Kaiba's elbow and lightly squeezed. "Don't be like that. It was all in good fun. I'm sure it's gonna be a hit when it gets uploaded. It's not every day we get voted 'Best Celebrity Couple of the Year.'"

"I still don't see how you qualify as a celebrity, though," remarked Kaiba with the hint of a smirk.

"Ugh, rude. I'm an up-and-coming pro duelist, doncha know? You, on the other hand, are nothing but a crusty old businessman." Jounouchi stuck his tongue out in retaliation. He knew his boyfriend was trying to rile him up, but he wouldn't take the bait.

A dangerous gleam entered Kaiba's eyes. He snatched the bottle Jounouchi had been fiddling with and tossed it aside.

"Old and crusty, huh? Perhaps I should remind you who you're with." To further make his point, he snaked one arm up Jounouchi's back to weave his fingers in his hair and tilt Jounouchi's head away, letting his hot breath caress the exposed skin and the now hammering pulse point.

Jounouchi fought the urge to squirm. Fuck, Kaiba always knew all the right buttons to push. All it took was a bit of light hair-pulling, and Jounouchi was basically putty in his boyfriend's very capable and sexy hands. While Jounouchi was intrigued by the idea of potentially getting busy in the green room, he wouldn't roll over that easily—metaphorically or literally.

"Oh, I know who I'm with." A shit-eating grin spread across his lips. "In fact, if I was to 'describe him in five words or less,' I'd say he was 'strong, sensitive, and the murdering type.'"

Kaiba groaned. His grip slackened as his head fell forward, and he buried his face into the crook of Jounouchi's neck. "I should kill you for making a joke like that during a press interview."

"If you did, you'd just be proving my point. C'mon, it was funny. The interviewer thought so. I'll come up with something even better next year."

Kaiba flashed him a vaguely horrified expression. "God willing, there won't be a next time."

"Nah, we're definitely gonna win next year too." Jounouchi laughed but turned his body to more easily embrace his boyfriend. "I mean, have you seen us? We're pretty smoking hot."

Kaiba sank into his arms, his hand drifting from the back of Jounouchi's skull to stroking the nape of his neck. The simple touch was more than enough to get Jounouchi hot under his collar. Humming, Jounouchi slung both arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. He shivered as soft lips ghosted across his throat, leaving a trail of tingling butterfly touches in their wake. A firm hand grasped the back of his thigh and maneuvered him ninety degrees before Kaiba's solid weight settled on top of him. Kaiba's handsome face hovered above him, causing his heart to race a little faster.

Kaiba's dark blue eyes roved across his face, studying him for several beats. In return, Jounouchi waited. He was never sure what Kaiba was looking for in these moments, only that he almost always found it.

"If we're a celebrity couple, naturally we should be the best," stated Kaiba firmly and rather earnestly.

Laughing again, he drew Kaiba close until their lips almost touched. "Definitely the best. All 'em other couples better step aside before you have them taken out of the competition."

Kaiba pulled another disgruntled expression, causing Jounouchi to cackle harder still. But he quickly made it up to his boyfriend, soothing his ruffled feathers with biting kisses and a tight embrace.

No one stood a chance against them, not even Kaiba himself.


End file.
